Future Tense
by Red Horseman
Summary: The future is never set. Asuka/Shinji refelect a little on how they turned out.


  
As usual I claim no right to Eva and am just borrowing a few of   
the characters. Well, the main cast.   
  
This is Asuka/Shinji, so if you don't like these kind of things   
turn back. If not, you have been warned. This is what I write and  
will continue to write.  
----------------------------  
  
Future Tense  
  
Red Horseman  
  
Started April 5, 2001 and finished May 5, 2001  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
The buzzing of the doorbell tore the couple away from what   
they were doing in the kitchen. Sighing as his wife, looked at   
him Shinji left to answer the door. He glanced at the clock and   
swore at who ever it was for being early. They were still   
getting ready for the party for the evening. Their best friends   
should have thrown it but Asuka had fought to organize it. Wiping  
the frown off Shinji opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Shinji. Hope we're not too early." Misato's cheerful   
voice greeted him before wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"We were expecting you to be the last one here." A smirk.   
"Considering you were late for all the Angels."  
  
"Is that any way to speak to the commander of NERV young   
man? I might also add your superior officer." Before Shinji   
could reply Hyuga spoke up.  
  
"Sorry, but we shanghaied her to skip the pre-party drinking."   
The continuing joke was Misato was a hard drinker but in reality  
she only drank a couple times a month now.  
  
Nodding his head Shinji went along before moving off to the   
side and letting their friends and co-workers in. Misato and   
Shigeru were the singles while Maya had come with her boyfriend   
from the science department. Hyuga and his wife, Akane, were a   
matched pair in their interests in information gathering and  
other activities. He told everyone to make himself or her at   
home.  
  
"So where is your beautiful wife?" Akane had come to Shinji   
after hanging her coat up.  
  
"In the kitchen finishing up."  
  
"And you're out here instead of in there?" She said with   
mock indignation. "Speaking of that I could have organized this   
with no trouble. Asuka is the center of attention tonight and   
should be enjoying herself."  
  
Shinji smiled at the comments and thought of how Asuka would   
have reacted. Saying Asuka should let others do things for her   
was a crime.  
  
"Well, you know how Asuka is with things like this." A nod   
of Akane's head told him she understood. "Also she wouldn't want  
others to fuss so much over her."  
  
"I'm glad she lost the spoiled, arrogant attitude." Akane   
quickly continued at the look on Shinji's face. "It never suited   
her, Shinji. This is what she's always needed and she's happier   
if you haven't noticed." She placed a hand on his shoulder and  
looked him in the eyes. "And so are you." She looked around and   
smiled. "Well, I better go see what my husband is spilling to   
Shigeru."  
  
He looked around to see if anyone needed a refreshment or   
something to snack on. Before he could move to go help Asuka a   
pair of arms wrapped themselves around him lightly. Turning   
around he saw Asuka behind him with a smile. Returning the smile  
he gave her a hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard.  
  
"The food's done, so go start bringing the stuff out." She   
ordered before turning and walking away to go change out of her   
dirty clothes. Asuka had over heard Akane and was pleased at   
what she said.   
  
Shinji went to the kitchen and started bringing out the   
various dishes they had prepared. They ranged from the usual   
Japanese dishes to American and European cuisines. Asuka had   
insisted that it would work better to have a buffet style   
setting instead of a formal dinner. They had been cooking since   
getting off of work and it showed by the amount and variety.   
  
Halfway through bringing out the appetizers the bell rang.   
Smiling Shinji knew who it would be. He wasn't disappointed at   
his guess when he opened the door to find their friends at the   
door. Kensuke was the first through the door and the others   
followed.  
  
"I see life is treating you kindly, Shinji." Kensuke joked as   
he poked Shinji in the stomach. Like the running joke of Misato's  
drinking his friends teased him that he was soft. Next to his   
uniformed friend Shinji wasn't as muscled but was comparable in   
endurance. "How much longer before Asuka kills you?"  
  
"Where's Sakura, Kensuke?" Shinji asked ignoring the previous  
question. It was still a touchy subject and a little personal.  
  
"Dodging the question as usual?" Kensuke didn't wait for an   
answer. "Something came up and her boss called her in." He held   
up a gift. "She sends her regards and this gift for forgiveness."  
  
A sharp laugh and then Kensuke was pushed out of the way by   
the tall man behind him. "Go get drunk Kensuke."  
  
Touji and Hikari were waiting for Shinji to give their   
greetings. Both were busy holding the twins, as they wanted to   
run around the house. After a few moments listening to the   
whines the children were released. There was nothing for them to  
get into since Asuka had put the fragile items away. Shinji   
looked at the twins who were almost copies of their parents.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it Touji." A handshake and hug.   
"You to Hikari." She gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek after the   
hug. Asuka had got him to stop bowing and greet people properly   
was the way she put it.   
  
"Sorry you had to delay this for us Shinji." She was playing  
with her hair. "There was no need to wait for me, especially   
this long."   
  
"Asuka would have been mad if we had planned this without   
you here. You are her best friend." Shinji handed them something  
to drink as they stopped at the table. "Plus all our schedules   
finally worked out for once. Meetings, tests, and other little   
things have delayed this. That deployment to the Middle East   
also took a couple months." Shinji stopped and grinned. They   
didn't want to hear about work. "So how did the seminars go?"  
  
"Long and tedious, but I learned a lot for my research and   
teaching styles." Hikari stated. "Touji wasn't too enthused with  
the lectures and professors but he was the one that didn't want   
to leave the kids behind." She frowned at what she saw. "I'll   
leave you two alone and do damage control." With that she went   
to get the twins under control.  
  
"So have you and the devil been doing anything weird lately?"  
Touji asked with a straight face.  
  
"What! I would never do anything weird now." Shinji had   
thought Touji was mature but this proved him wrong.  
  
"Oh, come on. Nothing has passed through either of your   
minds." Touji regretted saying that as Shinji got angry. "Ow!"   
It wasn't Shinji who hit him but Asuka.   
  
Touji turned around and found Asuka glaring at him. For all   
her changes Asuka would still hit a person if they pissed her   
off. Touji knew he had crossed a line with his question and was   
looking for relief in the form of his wife. He groaned when he   
saw the frown on her face, no help there.  
  
"Well, it's nice that my opinion of you has never changed."   
Asuka was mad by the cold look on her face. "You always were   
the dumbest of the Stooges."  
  
"Asuka, how could you say that?" Asuka turned and saw Hikari.  
Giving her a quick hug Asuka smiled like a predator going in for   
the kill.  
  
"Do you know what your husband was asking mine?" Never in   
his life had Touji wanted to run away. Asuka leaned in close and  
whispered in Hikari's ear. Hikari turned bright red. Touji took   
that time to turn around and try to leave but she caught him by   
his ear. All he could do was bow his head and listen to her   
lecture.  
  
"And go help Shinji finish bringing the stuff out." With that  
the two males were dismissed. Touji walked next to Shinji  
quietly. Shinji had a grin on his face, as this was common   
between the two. It was like Asuka and her pet name for him,   
nothing to be taken seriously.   
  
"I would've thought you had learned to stop that by now."  
  
"Yeah, but the reaction from you and Asuka make it worth   
the trouble." Shinji shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Your sister going to make it?"  
  
"She wouldn't miss this for anything." A chuckle came from   
Touji. "Plus it lets her skip the boring physics class."  
  
Through the next half-hour Asuka and Shinji were busy   
greeting guests. They ranged from co-workers at NERV to old high   
school friends and a few close neighbors. Asuka didn't give any   
speech except to thank everyone for coming and to eat as much as  
possible. Two people had been unable to make it. One for medical  
reasons and the other friend they couldn't find.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The air was cool as Shinji watched the storm overhead put on  
a display of lightning. It went through many colors from white   
to pink and sometimes a glowing blue. Though he knew the reasons   
of the colors it never ceased to amaze him when he saw it.   
Sighing he leaned back in the bench only getting wet when the   
wind blew towards him. It wasn't annoying or making him sad but   
reaffirming that he was still there instead of a phantom.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Shinji turned and looked at   
the woman. Smiling he just shrugged before answering.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what idiot?" Asuka came over and sat next to him.   
Neither said anything as they watched the storm together for a   
moment.  
  
"The past and what's happened with everybody."  
  
"That's stupid. The past is done and you can't change it."   
Asuka held his hand lightly after catching it. "You should be   
thinking about the future."  
  
Shinji looked at her when she stated about the past. This   
was from a woman whose past almost destroyed her. Of course, he   
didn't tell her this. They had both learned to stop hurting each  
other. Instead he held her hand as she was holding his.  
  
"Shouldn't you be inside? The party is for you after all."   
In the background was the sound of a party going on. Music and   
laughter filtered through the door as the party was still going   
strong two and half-hours later. "They must be drunk not to   
notice you gone. It's been a while since Misato has partied like  
this."  
  
"It's for the three of us, Shinji." Asuka moved his hand   
down to her rounded stomach. Shinji just smiled and rubbed her   
stomach feeling their daughter kick. Asuka flinched at the   
movement but joined her husband in calming her. "Two more months.   
Close to my birthday." She looked at him with a crooked grin.   
"It'd be ironic if she was born on my birthday, right?"  
  
Shinji smiled back and stared at Asuka as they sat there on   
the porch. In the nine years that he had known her they had both  
been through hell. She had almost paid the ultimate price, but   
rebounded with help. Asuka had been there for him and drug him   
out of his depression. He shuddered at the thought of what would   
have happened if neither of them had reached out.   
  
Even as he thought those thoughts he couldn't help, but   
consider himself lucky. Everyone commented that they made a   
beautiful couple at the wedding, even Touji and Kensuke had   
called him lucky. It wasn't just her looks that had attracted   
him to her. Though that was a bonus as Shinji looked at her.   
  
Seven months into her pregnancy Asuka was still beautiful.   
She was taller by a couple inches, but it never bothered Shinji.   
Cute to begin with Asuka had matured into a gorgeous lady. Still  
the tall, lithe girl she kept her auburn hair long and skin   
tanned, to tease the single guys. The doctors had worried about   
her slender frame at the beginning of the pregnancy, since she   
could never seem to put on weight, thinking it could affect the   
baby. Their fears were unfounded as all the tests showed a   
normal, healthy child.  
  
A tap on the forehead brought him back. Asuka was looking at  
him with a pout on her face. "Zoning out again Shinji? Here I am,   
the center of your existence and you're ignoring me."  
  
"Sorry." Knowing it would make her mad.  
  
"Humph. I don't know why I put up with you and your  
apologies. It gets annoying."  
  
"I know that's why I do it." Asuka didn't grace that with an  
answer. Instead they lapsed into silence as thunder rolled   
through Tokyo-2. The steady breeze, falling rain and thunder   
mixed with the sounds of partying had a surreal effect on the   
couple, like everything was a dream.  
  
"Hey, Asuka." Shinji cracked his eyes and saw her nod.  
  
"Did you ever think this would happen to you?" a pause. "Or   
that your life would turn out like this?"   
  
"What, that I would be married or about to have a child." A   
sigh as she continued. "Or that I would go through hell, almost   
die and have my life ripped apart." Asuka smiled a sad smile.   
"No, my life hasn't turned out how I expected it."  
  
"And are you happy?" Shinji had known the question would be   
forthcoming. He had asked her something so she would ask in   
return.   
  
"Yes. Even with everything that has happened we've turned   
out okay."  
  
"Okay!" The word had some bite in it as Asuka turned to him   
with a look. "We're screwed up or have you forgotten the   
psychologists, group therapy and my rehabilitation." She paused   
in her speech and closed her eyes. "Not to mention the fights   
and nightmares we've had through the years."   
  
Shinji couldn't argue with that and so he didn't. He   
remembered the fights quite clearly, especially after his   
eighteenth birthday. His jaw had taken a couple months to heal   
after Asuka had hit him after a nasty fight. The bruises on her   
disappeared quicker and he had regretted doing that to her.   
Somehow they had always made up and stayed together through the   
years.   
  
"But we haven't had a physical or emotional fight for almost  
a year." The storm had reached a crescendo and was acting like a  
living entity fighting for survival. The deep rumbles of thunder  
calmed him. "The nightmares aren't as frequent either."  
  
Asuka shuddered as she remembered some of her worst   
nightmares of her failures. Shinji pulled her closer and held   
her while stroking her hair. Always the strong one Asuka would   
never bother him except if she woke up. His nightmares were no   
less disturbing but Shinji would get up to get something to   
drink and think. Both comforted each other without telling the   
other when possible. He would hold Asuka in her sleep until she   
calmed down and she would play with his hair, which seemed to   
have a calming affect on him for some reason.  
  
"Despite all that I think we have turned out okay." Shinji   
took a deep breath and slowly released it. "We're not like our   
parents and won't make the same the mistakes they did."  
  
He sat there quietly waiting for a reply. When one did not   
come he looked over at Asuka. She had paled and was breathing   
shallowly. Shinji cursed at himself for that comment about their  
parents. He knew Asuka was still haunted by her mother even   
though she knew the whole truth about what happened. Shinji   
pulled her closer and held on to her with both arms.   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered until Asuka hugged him back.   
Pulling back he looked into her eyes with worry. "I shouldn't   
have said that."  
  
"No. It's all right." She whispered to him. She could never   
tell him that repeating her mother was her greatest fear. Seeing  
that hadn't reassured him Asuka leaned in close and gave him a   
long soft kiss. When she broke the kiss a few moments later the   
worry was gone.   
  
"Speaking of parents, how's your father?" This came out with  
a little edge. She had never forgiven Gendo for what happened to  
her, to them. Without him a lot of pain would have never   
happened. But he was a person who got the job done she had to   
admit.  
  
"Jail doesn't suit him and solitary ,I think, is getting to   
him." He had visited his father a couple days ago at the federal  
prison. Gendo had not lost the smug attitude, but accepted his   
situation like it was going to plan. Shinji told his father   
about everything that was happening. Though Gendo had never told  
him, Shinji thought his father was proud. "I promised to send   
some more pictures after Yuki is born."  
  
"You still love him." A short nod came from Shinji to the   
question. "Even after everything he did?" Another nod.  
  
Silence once again reigned as that caused each to think   
about the past. Both had come to terms with their parents. Shinji   
loved his father because he knew the same pains of losing his   
mother. Though he felt his father should have let go of the past,  
he couldn't hate him. His father had been a person who had lost   
the most important person in his life and would stop at nothing   
to be reunited with her.   
  
Asuka had also come to terms with both her mother and father.  
She had demanded all reports, files and videotapes dealing with   
Unit-02 and her mother. Initially they had refused but she had   
threatened to go public with how they treated her. Once all  
the requested material had arrived, she read and watched   
everything with Shinji. They both cried until the tears no longer  
came but Asuka had sealed a wound in her heart. Her father was   
handled in the same straightforward manner. Asuka had invited   
him to the wedding, acted civilly, and told him afterwards that   
she did not consider herself to be his daughter because of his   
actions and no longer wanted to see him.  
  
"I wonder if Rei will show up tonight?" She was another   
person that Asuka had come to terms with. When she had woken from  
her yearlong catatonic state Rei had disappeared. Shinji had   
filled Asuka in on what Rei was and why she had left.  
  
"She showed up at the wedding even though we couldn't find   
her. She must have a good network of friends."  
  
"That may be true Shinji but.." Asuka trailed off and  
shuddered. "I couldn't imagine running for the rest of my life.   
It must be hard on her."  
  
"It's not that bad Asuka." A quiet voice replied. This   
caused the couple to jump and turn towards the voice. At the   
corner of the deck stood Rei and another figure.  
  
"Damn it Rei! I wish you wouldn't do that." Asuka stated   
after her shock. "You did the same at the wedding and scared me   
to death. And who is that?"  
  
Rei just turned to her companion and smiled, like Asuka had   
confirmed something by her short outburst. Still smiling she   
walked over until they were standing in front of Asuka and   
Shinji. The person was a male the same age and height of Rei with  
jet-black hair and gray eyes. He had a scowl on his face as he   
looked at Shinji.  
  
"So you ignored this quiet beauty for a loudmouth fireball,   
Mr. Ikari?" The tone of his voice was neutral but the reaction   
was anything but.  
  
"Loudmouthed!" Asuka shouted as she tried to stand to hit   
the cocky young man. Shinji held her back and was about to stand  
up at the insult.  
  
"Koji, you know Shinji and I were not meant to be." Shinji   
was surprised to hear that from Rei. He also noticed that Rei   
was angry by the slight narrowing of her eyes and the way she   
was curling her hands. "Now apologize."   
  
"I was only joking Mrs. Ikari." Koji bowed with a flourish   
and held Asuka's hand. "You are very beautiful." He then turned   
to Shinji. "You are a very lucky man Shinji. Plus if you had   
courted Rei, I would have never met her."   
  
Asuka sat there blushing at the compliment, but was grumbling   
at the way he acted. That Rei could stand him spoke of changes   
in the woman. She would have to talk to Rei later to get the   
whole story.   
  
"Who is this clown and what does he do?"  
  
"He's in theater and leans toward dramatic scenes at   
times."   
  
"Now Rei I would have told them that." He snapped his fingers  
and looked like he had just remembered something. "As for me I'm  
Koji Yameto. Originally from Kyoto but recently Sendai-2. College  
degree in the performing arts. I can't say my life has been   
anything like yours and I don't think I could handle as well as   
you people."  
  
Before Shinji or Asuka could reply to that the front door   
opened. Misato stuck her head and waited for her eyes to adjust   
to the dark condition. She smiled when she saw Asuka and Shinji   
sitting on the bench. Misato's eyes grew wide when she saw Rei.   
The smile turned into a grin when she saw Koji next to the quiet  
woman.  
  
"Glad you could make it Rei." stated Misato before she turned  
to the Ikari's. "Come in you two, it's time for the gifts."  
  
Shinji got up and walked inside with Koji while Asuka made   
no move to follow. Rei stood there and waited for Asuka to speak.  
She knew what some of what the redhead would ask and was prepared  
to answer. Misato saw this and closed the door, but not before   
reminding them to make it quick.  
  
"So how much does he know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Even the part about you being a clone and part Angel." Rei   
looked down at that. "So he doesn't know about the Angel part   
or both?"  
  
"Just the Angel." Rei's voice had sunk lower in volume.  
  
"I think you should tell him at some point." Asuka grinned   
suddenly. "So how is he?"  
  
"Koji's nice and likes to do a lot of things. You could say  
he's like you without the temper." Rei laughed. "He tried so hard  
to get me to open up for sometime. Looks like he was successful,   
right?" A sad sigh escaped Rei's mouth. "He is like Shinji. Kind  
and compassionate to everyone yet he does not have Shinji's.."  
  
"Qualities?" Asuka quietly asked. She didn't like to see Rei  
like this. "But why did you leave Shinji when I was catatonic if  
you feel this way? It would have been easy to get him."  
  
"To save him the anguish of choosing between the one he   
truly loved and the one he thought he loved." Rei looked up at   
Asuka. "And like I said we were never meant to be. I'm basically  
his sister with being a clone of Yui."  
  
"Thanks Rei. I hope things turn out for you and Koji." She  
turned to the door with a sigh. Might as well go in now."  
  
"You look good Asuka."  
  
Asuka looked at Rei with annoyance before she started   
describing how she felt. The sore back and legs were just the  
beginning. Rei just smiled at her friend's complaints. She was  
glad they had found each other and happiness after everything  
had happened. Rei opened the door for Asuka and followed her  
in.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Two months later  
  
"Damn it Shinji! I'm going to kill you once this is over!"  
Asuka yelled as another wave of pain shot through her body as  
the contractions got faster. She had been in labor for eight   
hours. Shinji just smiled and gripped her hand gently.  
  
"You don't mean that Asuka." The doctor said as she checked  
Asuka and saw she was ready. "Now push."  
  
Asuka closed her eyes in concentration and pain. Breathing   
fast and shallow she pushed. She held Shinji's hand in a death  
grip while he stroked her hair to comfort her. Hikari was on  
her other side lending support and holding her other hand.   
Everyone else was in the hall awaiting the news. She continued   
following the doctors orders for seven minutes until.  
  
"The head is clear. Just a little more Asuka."  
  
"Do you know how much this hurts?" Asuka asked in a pained  
voice. Nothing before in her life had hurt this much. She wanted  
to give Shinji a taste of the pain. "Stupid males have the easy  
part."   
  
The doctor laughed a little at her comment since she had   
heard it before. "Yes they do." She looked at Shinji and winked.   
"And yes I know how much it hurts. Now give a few more good  
pushes and it will be over."   
  
The sound of a baby's cry reached Asuka's ears after a few   
more minutes. Asuka visibly relaxed and smiled when she heard  
her child. Tears were evident in hers and Shinji's eyes as the  
doctor wrapped their daughter in a blanket and handed her to  
her parents. Hikari smiled at the couple as they looked at  
their child.   
  
It was just the beginning but now they were truly complete.  
They could finally leave all the hurt of past behind and   
concentrate on the future.  
  
-----------  
I don't see these two living for very long without coming to   
terms with their pasts. Asuka would stay catatonic while Shinji  
would be depressive. Professional help would be needed and people  
that are there for support.  
  
Now I'm male and definitely know nothing of labor or   
childbirth. Most of my knowledge comes from documentaries. I  
probably did not do justice to it.  
  
I have two more additions to my other story 'Beginnings' then  
WAFF will be out of my system and I concentrate on my other  
ideas. Dark and serious stories are hard to do when you want  
to put in WAFF. Screws up everything.  
  
C&C welcome as usual.  
  
caspar@nervhq.org 


End file.
